Conversations: Code of Silence
by Prestige Productions
Summary: Things are finally beginning to look up for Team RWBY and company following the amphitheater incident, life seems especially good for Yang who's experiencing her first love. But the dogged search for truth will soon threaten the peace they've worked so hard to maintain, and may even lead to one student's expulsion. *ON INDEFINITE HIATUS*
1. Chapter 1

_**Yeah..really hating my college schedule right now, but crappy formalities later!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: RWBY belong to Rooster Teeth, aside from the OC I claim nothing**_

It had been a week since the rampage in the amphitheater and repairs had been going steadily well under the supervision of a less than happy Goodwitch who still very much had her doubts towards the sequence of events that Team RWBY and Bálor had given them in the aftermath, but Ozpin had pretty much given the group a bit of a pass while promising to look into the situation at the Black Vale prison before dismissing the group to tend to whatever injuries they had at the time.

 _"I still don't understand why a prison gang would wait MONTHS to exact some sort of revenge plan towards him, and why hire an assassin that only speaks one word?"_ Glynda would rub her temples as she watched a group of students gawking at the still somewhat ruined gap in Beacon's wall, after quickly shoo'ing the group away and deciding to help the repairs along with her Semblance as she envisioned her problem student no doubt laughing at his victory over her. _"One day you're going to slip up Mister Moonlight, and when you do, not even Ozpin will be able to save you!"_ A gleam of determination would shine in her green eyes as she began patching together what she could, the construction crew having removed most of the old rubble before starting repairs.

Meanwhile; down in the city of Vale, Yang Xiao Long would be waiting outside of a dressing room of her favorite clothing store as her now-boyfriend Bálor Moonlight was heard grumbling inside.

"Is everything alright in there?" A meek looking deer Faunus would look from the dressing room to a politely smiling Yang who would quickly glance at her name tag. "Your friend has been in there for half an hour miss, there are other people who need to use that..not to mention that he's been cursing up a storm under his breath." The dark-haired Faunus girl would wince as she heard another F bomb dropped from the other side of the dressing room door.

The blonde bombshell would look over at the rather pesky Faunus employee with a thin smile of annoyance at her beau's behavior, not that she hadn't anticipated such happenings when she had decided that the wolf needed to freshen up his wardrobe. "Yeah, look..Evergreen is it?" Yang would glance at the Faunus girl's nametag in a huff as a pounding could be heard from behind the door, causing the brawler to roll her eyes before returning to the conversation at hand. "Evie honey, you have to understand that my guy..my guy is not a fan of change. I mean you saw how he looked when we first came in didn't you?"

The girl known as Evergreen would think back to the moment at hand, remembering it well enough thanks to her friend who was working the cash register. _"Check out the hottie who just walked in."_ Indeed most of the males (and a few females) had stopped to stare as Yang sauntered in like she personally ran the place, a silver-haired young man walking a few steps behind her while bobbing his head to whatever was playing over his headphones as she remembered a faded and beat up t-shirt and ripped jeans. _"How did a mook like that land someone like her?"_ The Faunus girl would frown as looked back at the dressing room door as the pounding and cursing finally subsided before slowly creaking open as the silver-haired teen poked his head from outside.

"For the record, everything fits..does that mean I can change back into my normal clothes now?" His amber eyes would stare at Yang pleadingly as he was hoping against hope that he wouldn't have to model for her amusement, but the blonde would grin mischievously as she gestured for the wolf Faunus to step out of the dressing room. Bálor would stifle a groan before stepping out of the dressing room in a pair of tight-looking blue jeans and a clean white button up shirt with a frown of disgust before giving a bit of a twirl, the irritation he was feeling at the moment was dampened by the small comfort that she had allowed him to keep his favorite checkerboard-patterned shoes despite the fact that they were just as worn as the rest of his ensemble. "Now I understand why Sun never wears anything this fancy, I feel like an idiot right now."

Yang would smile proudly as she admired his more "normal" looking apparel, sure she loved the silver-haired classmate to death and had endured a lot of crap to finally bring their relationship into existence but she often wondered why he insisted upon wearing clothing that was worn, falling apart in some places, or even stained. So the brawler had taken it upon herself to give him a much more modest look that didn't completely cause the people around them to do a double take and wonder how the heck the two of them had ended up together, although judging by the glum look upon his face that she was the only one who seemed pleased by this upgrade.

"It's not that terrible B; you can still wear all the Bullet Club gear you want around the dorms, plus think of the brownie points you'll get with Goodwitch for dressing like "a proper member of society" Yang would snicker as she finished the sentence with a posh imitation of their professor, the wolf Faunus frowning in thought as he considered the points she was trying to make. "I hate to say it, but Yang may actually be right about this one: Goodwitch isn't looking like she's about to stop trying to kick me out anytime soon, and I'm pretty sure that the others would like to go one day without the old gal scrutinizing their every movement." Bálor would wince to himself as he recalled a particularly harrowing day for the group.

It had all started with another boring lecture from Port, who had lost all Semblance of teaching them proper combat theory and instead had fallen into a story about conquering a small group of Alpha Ursa. Something that even a well-trained group of soldiers had some trouble with, and that was without counting injuries or an unfortunate casualty, but even still there was little focus on how to survive that kind of attack or even work together with your fellow Huntsman to break through.

 _"Man that man can brag up a storm when he feels like it."_ Bálor would sigh as he stared down at the sketchpad he had brought with him, the battle with Weiss's assassin had taught the wolf a very painful lesson in that even with all the training he had accrued over his hard life didn't mean shit if he was too lazy to use any of it properly. "If it weren't for Ruby, Blake, and Yang..I'd be dead and Weiss would be riding high off of getting away with murder…Somehow." Gritting his teeth, the wolf would look down at the barebones designs for a replacement weapon: One was a spear that transformed into a modified pistol that shot crossbow bolts tipped with various kinds of Dust. The other being a pair of hook blades that when combined became a pretty powerful sniper rifle, with what was probably an equally powerful recoil following a shot.

"Ooh, those hook blades look pretty wicked." Yang would lean over curiously to sneak a peek at his latest idea, while Weiss and Ruby were sitting a row below them with the heiress studiously taking notes while her cookie-loving cohort was no doubt doodling something that would make her laugh uproariously for hours. "But I don't see how you'd be able to use them telekinetically, one wrong move and you'd probably end up striking yourself wouldn't you?"

The brawler would look to her amber-eyed companion out of concern, not surprised to see the familiar crease in his brow as he mulled over the ideas upon his sketchpad. "Baby, let's head out into Vale after class. You look like you could use a break from all of this. You're so wound up after all everything that's happened, that you haven't even tried to Too Sweet me." The brawler would bite her lip to keep from adding in the phrase "not that I'm complaining.", her worries would deepen as he simply responded with a silent nod before the timer finally went off, signaling that the class could leave. However as the five of them were preparing to make their way out of the classroom, Port would immediately block their exit with a stern look upon his usually jolly face. (or at least what HE believed passed for jolly anyhow.)

"Professor Goodwitch asked that I keep the five of you back for additional questioning regarding the incident in the amphitheater." The older Huntsman took notice of the drooping eyelids of the silver-haired wolf and cleared his throat loudly in order to startle the young man awake. "You've been looking quite the wreck lately Moonlight, perhaps there's something troubling your mind and keeping you from getting proper rest." Port's tone would take on a more accusatory edge as he spoke, prompting Yang to step forward and go to her not-so better half's defense.

"Hey! We told Ozpin everything we know when that mess happened, our stories haven't changed since then nor will they change now!" The blonde could feel her adrenaline beginning to surge through her body, her hair beginning to shimmer brightly as her eyes flickered from lilac to red as she continued to let the anger seep out slowly before feeling a familiar hand upon her shoulder as she glanced over to see her own Faunus partner silently shaking her head. "It's just not right Professor, that day was bad for everyone…"

The sound of aggressive clicking heels would cut through the tense atmosphere as Goodwitch finally entered the room, her eyes immediately locking onto the sleep deprived Faunus with determination. "You're right on one count miss Xiao Long that day was a horrible mess for students and staff alike, however there have been a few discrepancies between the story that the five of you have given us and the actual facts we have acquired throughout the course of our investigation." The older woman would raise a curious eyebrow as she looked upon the faces of her students: Ruby was visibly concerned for her team but did her best to keep to keep a brave face as a leader should, Weiss visibly bit her lip nervously as her ice blue eyes darted from her own partner to the young man that Glynda considered suspect number one in this whole debacle. _"Miss Schnee may prove to be the weaker link in this chain of silence, with how skittish she seems to be acting there's definitely bothering her about all of this."_ Goodwitch would then notice the troubled look upon Blake's face as she tried to calm down an obviously frustrated Yang whose fists were clearly balled up and poised to fight. _"And then there's Yang, clearly Peter's earlier statement seems to have rattled something inside of her."_

The bespectacled Huntress would sigh audibly before straightening her posture and getting the attention of the room by clearing her throat and adapting a hard look to her features, everyone immediately snapping to attention with the exception of a somewhat startled Ruby Rose.

"Now everyone, here's what's going to happen: I'm going to interrogate the five of you separately in order to ensure both the consistency of your story, as well as the absolute honesty that is to be expected of true Huntsman and Huntresses."

The wolf Faunus would frown as he remembered the cold and emotionless look upon Goodwitch's admittedly beautiful face, the woman clearly wasn't just playing on some simple grudge towards his flouting the school rules anymore and was determined to dig down to the truth of it all.

 _"As much as I'd love to be able to throw Schnee under the bus and end this madness, Weiss going to jail would be a PR nightmare for the SDC, not to mention that it would shatter poor Ruby to see her partner hauled off to the pokey."_ Bálor's amber eyes would tremble as he tried not to picture a heartbroken Ruby Rose and failing miserably as a single tear fell onto his shoe, but as he say Yang paying for the rest of his new "proper" clothing while busily chatting up the guy at the register he would be reminded where his loyalties were supposed to be. _"And a broken Ruby means a furious Yang, and a furious Yang means that all of Beacon is in for a bad time!"_ He would immediately wipe his eyes, even sneaking in a quick smack to his cheek as he reveled in the familiar comfort of his own clothing, especially since this would be the last time he would be able to feel this comfortable for a long while.

Especially if Goodwitch's ironic little witch hunt against him happened to yield the evidence she was desperately seeking.

 _ **For the record, yes I know Long Road Home won the bloody poll and that next chapter is being hashed out. Expect it up by Sunday if not sooner, but the gap between Conversations and Roses and Moonlight has been bothering me lately, especially since there's a rule in writing that states "show, don't tell."**_

 _ **I'm hoping Code of Silence while bridge said gap between stories, while simultaneously showing the degradation of a relationship.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Nope, not dead. But I AM going blind!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Rooster Teeth owns RWBY whose 4th Volume dropped the ball so badly it makes Roman Reigns continued push actually look appealing!**_

Glynda Goodwitch couldn't believe her good fortune as she now faced a somewhat nervous Ruby Rose sitting across from her while her fellow instructor Peter Port kept the members of Team RWBY as well as the rogue Faunus known as Bálor Moonlight outside of the classroom while the bespectacled Huntress silently watched the crimsonette-haired woman squirm. "There's no need to be nervous Ruby, I'm simply looking to get some answers regarding the incident in the amphitheater some time ago." Goodwitch would continue to watch the red hood- wearing girl with a sympathetic look on her face, not surprised to see her expression once again go sour once again as she prepared to speak her piece.

"Professor, I'm telling you _once again_ that I didn't get involved in the main battle. I only kept my friend from getting flattened by a pillar, not unlike how he did for me a while back- while **injured** mind you- and then…" The silver-eyed Huntress-to-be would go silent as her gaze went to a far-off place that caused Glynda to become further concerned as she waited for the crimsonette to continue speaking, watching as she clenched and unclenched her hands as if debating whether to keep talking or simply maintain the silence she had maintained for herself since the incident in question. "All I remember doing was saving Bálor from the pillar then getting Weiss away from that hooded psychopath before things got uglier." Ruby would take a calming breath as she tugged on the hem of her hood before smoothing it out once more with a satisfied smile, her silver eyes glistening with the threat of tears as she stared back at the veteran Huntress who was also Ozpin's right-hand woman and tried to give her best smile despite the painful flashbacks she was now enduring because of it. "And even for all the danger I put myself in on a day to day basis, she managed to swoop in and win the day like some comic book superhero."

The older woman would feel a slight pang of sympathy for the young student, young love was certainly a tumultuous thing for someone her age. It was made especially worse given the individual in question was a former prisoner of another kingdom who seemingly had no issues with using someone of Ruby's naiveté to further his own ends, yet for all Goodwitch's suspicion and analysis of his behavior during the majority of his tenure at Beacon there existed a unique reverence when it came to Rose's view of the wolf Faunus. "I understand that you're upset right now Ruby, and I have no intention of opening up whatever wounds are festering inside you right now but I have questions about that day that only you can answer: especially where it concerns the dynamic between yourself and your partner." Glynda could feel her brow furrow as her young student let out an audible gasp at the mention of the pale-haired heiress in question, she would have to tread carefully at this point, especially if the whispers she had been hearing around campus had any merit to them. "You say that you managed to pull Miss Schnee out of harm's way, but there are hardly any details regarding what happened afterwards so would you care to enlighten me as to what happened when the smoke cleared?"

" _This is wrong."_ That was the prevalent thought running the frazzled mind of Ruby Rose as she felt the cool lips of her partner Weiss crashing against her own, and while it was by no means her first kiss in any form (that honor belonged to a friend back at Signal, what was supposed to be their part of the chain in the "Lipstick Game" had turned into a very embarrassing moment for the duo when the white paper held between them had fallen away and their lips made contact.) but the feelings she felt being conveyed by the heiress were coming from a very twisted place in her heart. A place that spewed venom and vitriol for a newcomer Faunus whose only wish was to find a place to call home and bearing no ill will towards the blue-eyed Huntress, while apparently hiding a secret fondness for the red hood herself. " _Weiss is in_ _ **love with me**_ , _I'm not even sure what I did to make her feel that way. Heck I can count on one hand how many times she called me in a dunce in our first few months as a team, and yet here she is trying to force her tongue down my throat!"_ The crimsonette would feel her fingers dig into the grass and the dirt as she tried to wriggle out from underneath the so-called Ice Queen and gather her wits, but escape seemed impossible as the heiress seemingly solidified her position by pinning the red-hood wearing girl's arms over her head and deepening the kiss much to Ruby's chagrin.

" _It wasn't supposed to be like this, I always figured that a moment like this was supposed to be between two people in love. Even Blake's_ Ninja's of Love _book made it seem that way!"_ She could feel the heat rush to her cheeks upon remembering the scene in question, the protagonist's love interest had given a tear-filled confession of love to the hero and received a solemn reciprocation of her feelings. What followed on the ensuing pages were enough to have her blushing beet red for the rest of the day and having very strange dreams that night, the kind that would leave most girls hot and bothered, except for perhaps her sister Yang who seemed not to mind such salacious situations. " _All I wanted was for everyone to get along, how could it all go so wrong?"_ The frightened Rose would feel tears begin to slide down her cheeks as Weiss finally allowed her much needed air, her silver eyes shut tightly as the reaper prayed for this nightmarish situation to finally end.

Glynda would suppress an eye roll as the normally chipper Ruby glumly stuck to the same story that had been spun earlier: Save the wolf, then keep her partner safe from harm. "Miss Rose, I have at least half a dozen witnesses that state that Weiss tried to force herself upon you outside of that bizarrely impressive tunnel you created outside the amphitheater." The blonde-haired instructor would give an exasperated sigh as she tried to rub the stress headache that threatened to build from her temples, the stories that she had received from said witnesses followed the same pattern: the two Huntresses had burst free of the newly created tunnel and after a brief argument, the heiress would use a glyph to overpower her partner and proceed to take advantage of her partner to varying degrees of lewdness depending on which individual was telling the tale. "I understand that you two were paired together during the initiation tests Ruby, and that up until recent events you've worked well with one another but given the witness statements I'm sure Professor Ozpin and I can-"She would find herself silenced as the young reaper simply shook her head before giving a disheartened smile and standing up from her seat. "I suggest you sit down, believe me when I tell you that we're far from done discussing this incident!" The bespectacled Huntress could do little to hide her irritation at the ever-evolving cone of silence between them all, especially since the evidence that had been gathered painted a very different picture then what their shared narrative seemed to support.

"If your witnesses are who I think they are then I'd say we're well past done here Professor Goodwitch, after all these are the same idiots that swear up and down that Weiss and I did the dirty right in front of everyone after the last "incident"" Ruby would frown as she remembered the epic clash between Yang and her own partner Blake, the battle had been a see-saw of physical and emotional strengths as the feline Fanus's Gambol Shroud threatened to surgically dismantle her older sibling while Blake herself continued to insist that Bálor and Ruby's relationship had thrown the brawler off kilter. Yang had chosen to retaliate as best she could, even pausing mid-battle to once again declare her romantic feelings for the amber-eyed wolf Faunus, it was an act that aggravated the young woman to no end. "And I think we both know that I'm not that kind of girl in the slightest." The crimsonette would say no more as she left the room, leaving the veteran Huntress flummoxed at the silver-eyed girl's continued loyalty to the menace in question even as the young man had seemingly chosen to stand beside the older sibling at the end of the day.

" _Just what is going on with that girl, I can understand defending him if there was some sort of risk to their relationship, but there's no reason to corroborate this fallacy!"_ Glynda would slap her palm against the nearest desk as she was forced to cross the young reaper's name off of her list of people to be interrogated and follows the crimsonette out the door and proceeded to scowl at the silver-maned wolf before pointing her riding crop at an already nervous Weiss Schnee. "Miss Schnee, inside this classroom now! Port, keep an eye on our problem child and make sure he doesn't try anything stupid..?" The older woman would go quiet as she noticed the lingering gaze that passed between the two, raising an eyebrow of curiosity before her gaze followed Weiss as she made her way inside Port's classroom. "Perhaps this continued silence is having an effect on the boy after all." She would follow the seemingly frazzled heiress as her mind began concocting a list of questions to ask the young woman, it was clear that the usually composed Huntress had lost a step mentally following the amphitheater incident and this may very well be the only opportunity to get a clear answer as to what truly happened that day.

 _"_ I should've made sure your ass got thrown into the hole for the stunt you pulled, but it would break Ruby's heart if anything bad were to happen to you, and that is the only reason why I decided to spare you from the darkness I had to endure growing up." Ruby hadn't meant to eavesdrop on the conversation between the two antagonistic individuals, having fully intended to retrieve the box of cookies she had left behind earlier that day as she hated to let good treats go to waste. But certainly, the last thing she expected to see was her partner begrudgingly offering up money just to keep the wolf silenced, perhaps it was the closest thing that someone of her social status would ever come to groveling towards another person. "I don't want your money woman, but rest assured that there will come a day where I will call for you, and when it does occur then you WILL do as I ask regardless of degrading or embarrassing the task I lay out for you will be." The cold edge of hatred in his voice was something completely foreign to the crimsonette-haired woman, sure he was angry and had a chip on his shoulders but hatred was a level that he reserved only for the drunken sire that helped bring him into the world.

 _"I won't let you walk down that road, no matter what Weiss tried to pull today. Hatred will never be extinguished by hatred, I know that the both of you can learn to work together one day and maybe even become friends!"_ The cookie-loving reaper would continue her lonely walk away from Port's classroom while pondering how to make such a farfetched dream come true, neither side seemed willing to see any sort of good in one another and seemed dead-set on fighting until one of them died.

Still, deep down in her heart there existed a small spark of hope that some sort of co-existence could be maintained between the two.

After all, a true hero never gave up hope.

 _ **Now I'm sure you're wondering two things: Why the hell did this fic get updated over more attractive options like Parallels or Sympathy for the Demon, the answer to that burning question is disturbingly simple.**_

 _ **I rolled a fucking d20 and started counting down from the list of incomplete stories, and that's how this is gonna go since the poll dictated i stay RWBY. To which I promptly said "Piss off, those people hate me!"**_

 _ **That's right: Once a week I'm gonna roll the dice and let Lady Luck decide what I do, and in the unlikely event that even she botches it! Well that's when i start writing something new!**_

 _ **Hmm, what was the other question i wanted to answer? Meh, who cares? You've probably stopped reading by now**_


End file.
